charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
An Ling
An Ling was the daughter of the Zen Master and one of his two pupils. When her father chose her as a successor, his other pupil Yen Lo swore revenge. History When the time came to choose a replacement, the Zen Master chose his daughter over Yen Lo. He made this decision because An Ling was a better pupil in personality and Yen Lo used his abilities for evil, though Yen Lo felt betrayed and swore revenge. In late 2001, Yen Lo attempted to kill the Zen Master, though An Ling defended him and he retreated into Limbo. Knowing that only the Dragon Blade could stop Yen Lo, the Zen Master sent An Ling to retrieve it. While retrieving it, An Ling encountered Piper Halliwell. As she returned to her father with the blade, Yen Lo appeared and fatally stabbed his former master before taking him through a portal. An Ling went to the manor with Piper and explained what was happening. She also admitted that she never mastered the skill to travel to Limbo. She expressed her doubts about replacing him to Piper, who shared that she felt the same about her sister Prue. Inspired by the accidental body swap, Piper used the same potion to switch bodies with the Zen Master. Yen Lo instantly figured out something was wrong and captured Piper's soul with the blade. At the manor, Zen Master learned that Yen Lo had captured Piper's soul by observing him through a portal. When they all arrived in Limbo to save her, Phoebe engaged Yen Lo in a fight while Paige freed Piper. She then orbed the blade to Phoebe, who used it to capture Yen Lo's soul. With him gone, Limbo was no longer corrupted by his fears and returned to a peaceful place. An Ling wanted to return to the manor so Leo could heal her father, though the Zen Master told her that he was mortally wounded and that it was his time. He told An Ling was death and rebirth were a natural part of life, which was the final lesson she needed to learn before becoming a Zen Master herself. He then said goodbye to his daughter and took Yen Lo's soul with him to be reincarnated. An Ling was then able to open a portal and take the sisters home. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself into the air. In Limbo, her ability was enhanced to flight. **'Agility:' The ability to possess enhanced agility. An Ling was a trained and gifted martial artist. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations or planes. An Ling had not mastered this ability yet, but was finally able to use it to leave Limbo after her father reincarnated. ;Other Powers *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. An Ling was immune to Molecular Immobilization. Gallery AdvnacedCombatAnLing.jpg| AnLingAdjusting.jpg| AnLingLevitates.jpg| 4x04-advanced-levitation.gif Appearances An Ling appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Innocents